Inside Out
by MarvelousDcWorld
Summary: Bonnie curses Damon with the appearance of the beast she thinks him to be. How long till Bonnie realizes the Salvatore has a heart? How long until Damon realizes his feelings for the Bennett witch? Only one way to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy :) **

Bonnie sits quietly in Damon's room, seated on his plush master bed.

She doesn't know how her legs carried her here, but she doesn't care. All she knows is that when she sees him, she'll kill him. _End _him.

As she sits in his rather comfortable bed, she thinks of ways to creatively end the eldest Salvatore's life.

There's always fire.

Bonnie's lips curve into something that can't possibly be registered as a smile; it's more sinister than that. She remembers the last time she set him on fire, the delicious sound of his screaming was sweet music to her ears. She remembers the _power _she felt watching his ivory skin turn into an ugly burnt ebony.

_"__Bonnie! Bonnie stop!" _ the previous grin on her caramel face immediately disappears when she thinks of _her. _The long haired wench who annoyingly put a stop to Damon's torture. She can't even say the doppelgänger's name out loud with tasting a putrid bitterness in her mouth.

_Maybe I'll kill her too. _Bonnie frowns at the devious thought. No, she couldn't do that. It would ruin everything she had in store for the newborn vampire.

Bonnie scoffs, liking Elena just a bit more when she was human; but even then she was a selfish, ungrateful, hypocritical and completely naive best friend.

Tears began to brim her dark minty eyes and the witch scolds herself for being so easily brought down. She won't let either of them control her anymore. She won't let _anybody _control her ever again.

**Slam! **

Bonnie perks up upon hearing the door slam from downstairs.

He's here.

She tucks a strand of her blade straight hair behind her ear and quietly clears her throat. She can't help but feel a rush of excitement and terror wash over her. She's about to kill Damon Salvatore. The man who ruthlessly killed her mother, the man responsible for her Gram's death, the man who treated someone Bonnie valued as a _sister _ as a sex toy and blood bag…the fact that Elena would sleep with him, _knowing _all of this was what really hurt the Bennet witch.

They were supposed to be friends, _best friends,_ but like always, someone always came first, someone else's needs were always put before hers, always more important.

She bit down hard on her lower lip, drawing blood, hoping the smell would make the Salvatore notice.

"Elena?" she hears his husky voice call. She rolls her emerald eyes. Of course he would expect her to be here.

She says nothing though, and waits for his arrival.

He doesn't come up right away, her ears pick up the sound of glass clinking; he must be pouring himself a drink. He's even humming as he does so.

_You'd better enjoy your last drink,_ she thinks to herself. _Even now, I'lll show a little mercy._

His humming gets a little louder and she knows he's on the steps now. Taking his sweet fucking time but Bonnie is a patient girl.

His humming is…quite beautiful Bonnie has to admit. She never guessed him to be the musical type.

The footsteps and humming stop all together when both supernaturals hear a phone ring.

She hears Damon suck his teeth as he answers his phone previously buried in his pocket.

"What Stefan?" he nearly barks. Bonnie stiffens, doing her best to remain still.

"Yup," he answers in a bored voice.

"Alright Stefan," he mumbles growing aggravated.

"I'm at the house. Yup. Okay. Bye." He ends the call and continues walking up the steps.

Bonnie gathers that Stefan doesn't know about his brother and Elena…that or he loves his brother too much too care. Typical Stefan.

There's a sudden pause, then his footsteps grow slower.

_He knows someone's here. _

Bonnie straightens up. This is it.

He's in the door in an instant, dark veins spread from his eyes, pearly fangs protruding from his gums.

It doesn't scare her.

Once he sees it's only Bonnie, the Salvatore relaxes, his face returning to normal.

"Jesus Bonnie. What the hell are you doing here?"

His icy blue orbs narrow when she doesn't respond, only stares back at him passively.

He raises his brow in curiosity before setting his drink on the dresser near him.

"Bonnie?" he asks softly, noticing something's wrong. "You under some spell or something?"

Still the witch is silent.

Damon rolls his eyes in annoyance. He doesn't like being ignored.

"What the fuck do you want Bonnie?"

That triggers a response.

Just as soon as the words fly out his mouth, he's on the floor writhing in pain.

"I want you dead," she says simply, her voice void of any emotions.

He groans in agony yet his face is still filled with confusion.

"What…what are you doing?" he growls clutching the sides of his head. It's like a million needles piercing his brain all at once.

Bonnie rises from her position, circling the vampire crumbled at her feet.

"I'm giving you an aneurysm," she says as if it's obvious.

His growls turn into screams when she intensifies the pain to his skull.

He tries feebly to grab her ankle but she merely kicks his hand.

"You're wasting your efforts," she says in a sing-song voice.

His once handsome face is twisted up in pain and torture. Good.

"Look at me," she demands, her voice filled with power.

His eyes are tightly closed from the pain she's delivering to him with only pisses Bonnie off even more.

"I said _look _at me you fucking pig!" Her outbursts causing fire to bursts from her fingertips. She takes her hand engulfed in bright orange flames, and presses it against his cheek.

"FUCK!" he hollers.

"Look at me," she repeats in a colder tone. His bluish crystal eyes reluctantly lift to meet her now blazing lime ones.

_"_You are nothing but a cold hearted monster. A twisted son of a bitch. You don't deserve _anything _you've got right now. Not your brother, not Elena's love, not even your life."

Damon twitches at the last statement. 

"Bonnie," he whispers in between groans.

"No. I think it's time I did the world a favor."

Before Damon can defend himself, he literally feels his blood begin to boil. The witch is setting him on fire.

He thrashes around frantically trying to put out the flames, but they only grow stronger.

"Oh, does it hurt?" she asks quietly. She raises her arms, sending a strong gust of wind to his burning body.

The flames go out and he's barely recognizable now.

His once smooth skin is cracked and charred. Bright red blisters cover about half his body, he only has a few tuffs of raven colored hair upon his raw head. It's disgusting, and his disfigured appearance gives Bonnie an idea even better than death.

Silently yet audibly, she begins chanting in Latin.

"I'm not healing," he breathes through a scratchy voice. "What…what did you…what are you doing to me?" He feels pain _everywhere. _Every attempt he makes at moving earns him even more of it.

But it's his skin that he really notices. The raw blisters aren't healing.

She starts chanting louder, her hair whips around her face.

"Stop!" he howls. His skin grows even more cracked and bleeding.

Bonnie stops, catching her breath.

The pain Damon experienced has vanished, but his horrible damaged skin remains unhealed.

"Instead of killing you," she says in English. "I'll just kill your appearance. You'll look exactly the way you do inside out. The hideous disgusting monster that you are."

"_No!" _Damon tries lunging at her but with a wave of her hand, he's flung against the wall. He lands with a thud and Bonnie shakes her head.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for you." She gives him one last aneurysm, enjoying the sound of his pain, before fleeing.

She needs to get out of Mystic Falls as fast as she can.

… … …

A teleportation spells grants Bonnie to her house where she hurriedly packs her suitcase with clothes, jewelry and her grimoire. She grabs her phone off her desk and tucks it in her back pocket.

No doubt the youngest Salvatore would be home to discover what had happened to his older brother.

She didn't need to stick around for that, nor did she plan to after the way she'd been treated these past few years.

She shoves her bags and such into the trunk of her SUV before hoping in the drivers seat.

"Good bye Mystic Falls," she whispers silently.

She starts the engine and speeds out of town like a bat out of hell

**A/N: Well! I feel like I rushed that ending, but hey, it's decent right? PLEASE leave a review on what you think! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't expect so many positive reviews! Thanks for the love ;) Part of this chapter is inspired by the fan-fic Half Moon by MusicIsLove0117. **

**To clear things up, Elena is a vampire in this. I'm not sure when this story is set, but it's somewhere BEFORE Bonnie dies obviously. Also set before they go to that island to find Silas. So I guess somewhere in Season 4.**

Sixty days.

That's how long it had been since the powerful Bennett witch cursed the 179 year old vampire.

Did she regret it? Of course not. He had gotten everything he deserved that day and _nothing _was going to change her mind about that.

Bonnie lies on her beach towel, her caramel skin turning a lovely shade of mocha as she soaks up the afternoon sun.

She takes a sip of her homemade lemony drink, her tastebuds enjoying something that isn't her own spilled blood. There's something about relaxing that still puts Bonnie on high alert. Back in Mystic Falls, something new _always _popped up and she was-as usual- expected to drop everything and be the good little witch her so-called friends expected her to be.

Bonnie was done being everyone's go to girl, she was done risking her life for ungrateful people who never gave her so much as a thank you.

"Ugh," Bonnie slips her shades off and rubs her temples.

She wasn't supposed to be thinking of them, she was supposed to be relaxing and enjoying time to her self. Relaxing was such a rare thing and it seemed taboo to her.

The green eyed beauty stretches, shrugs on a cover up,and proceeds to head back in her new beach house.

It's a medium sized house complete with perfectly polished wood, silver decor and white pleather furniture. She absolutely _loves _it.

Ever since the move to the warm state of California, Bonnie not only feels better but she _looks _great too.

Her once dark emerald and tired eyes are now wider and a brighter shade of green. Her skin glowed like caramel sitting out in the sun and her hair was even better. Back in Mystic Falls, it was nearly black and lacked volume and luster. Bonnie had been taking extra care of her hair lately, moisturizing it with the right oils, highlighting it with auburn here and there. It fell down her back in glossy curls and Bonnie was extra careful not to get her hair wet.

Her body had filled in as well; her once slender and slightly unhealthy frame had completely changed.

Her hips flared, her backside had plumped, her breasts were slightly heavier and her skin was as flawless as ever.

Whenever she smiled, it was _genuine. _Like she was actually happy for the first time in years.

Bonnie sighs in pleasure as she stretches her tired muscles and sits at the kitchen island. Living by herself in an all new state was a bit lonely at first, but Bonnie soon came to be independent woman. Of course that didn't mean she couldn't make new friends. Yes, she had escaped Mystical Falls, but she hadn't escaped the supernatural, which actually wasn't a bad thing.

Onyx Blackwell was the first friend she'd made in California. Onyx was of course a vampire and personality wise she reminded Bonnie of Caroline. Appearance was a completely different thing.

When they had first met, Onyx was sucking the life out of a man who tried to drug and date rape her. Of course Bonnie didn't know that at the time and naively gave her an aneurysm.

They had their falling outs since then but eventually came to terms. Bonnie was still a little cautious of trusting vampires.

They now maintained a close relationship- although the 800 year old vampire was still a pain in the ass, it was comforting. Onyx was stubborn, judgmental yet strong willed and intelligent, just like a certain blonde back in Mystic Falls.

"I'm hoooome," a loud voice rang. Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes and propped her elbows up.

Another thing about Onyx was that she had a dangerous beauty.

She had actual red hair- not that carrot orange color, but more of a scarlet ruby. She always wore her locks straightened to perfection, her winged eyeliner sharpened to a small point. She had large nearly black eyes that screamed innocence but Bonnie knew better.

Her body screamed 17 but her knowledge and power she derived as a vampire screamed something closer to 817. Onyx was nobody to play with; she was turned by an Original vampire, Rebekah Michelson herself to be exact in Romania. Her accent had almost completely disappeared as well the friendship between the two. Onyx never went into details why once she found out Bonnie knew Rebekah.

She also didn't always enjoy being immortal but learned to love it over time. With years came strength and experience.

"You know good and well this isn't your house," Bonnie laughs.

Onyx shrugs her pale shoulders and hoists herself on top of the counter.

"Well I _was _invited in you know." the vampire winks before running a finger through her long blood-red hair.

"Where's the fish?"

Bonnie shrugs.

_"__Ava," _she corrects her friend. "Says she'll be on her way. And you know she hates when you call her a fish."

Onyx smirks and shrugs again.

"She's gotta scaly tail and an affinity for water. Sounds like a fish to me."

Bonnie opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted when the door bell rings.

"Better get that," Onyx obnoxiously suggests. She's already helping herself to Bonnie's enormous fruit bowl that she can't seem to get enough of.

Bonnie sighs and heads for the door, not before swatting the ancient vampire's backside.

"Get your white ass off my counter and be _nice. _You know how you are with guests."

The red-head sticks her tongue out but hops off the counter anyway.

Bonnie gracefully sweeps her chocolate locks into a loose bun and gently swings her mahogany door open.

She relaxes when she sees who it is.

"I was expected you to come a lot later," Bonnie says sarcastically, a smile playing at her lips.

Ava Sedna rolls her eyes which are such a unique color; icy blue with flashes of lavender near the pupil and edges of the iris.

"Hey, i'm not _always _late," Ava defends sticking out a perfectly glossed lower lip. Bonnie raises a fine brow, at her friends statement. They both know Ava is never punctual, she's too laid back to worry about being on time.

"Is Onyx here?" Bonnie steps aside so her friend can enter.

"In the flesh," Onyx calls from the kitchen.

The two exchange a smirk and a quick hug. Bonnie can tell Ava was swimming recently from the fresh sea water smell still present in her wavy hair.

"Hey blood sucker," Ava greets and takes Bonnie's previous spot at the counter.

"Hey fishy."

"You two can never stop with the nicknames can you," the witch says in amusement.

Bonnie had met Ava only a few weeks after Onyx, only under much different circumstances. It amazed Bonnie how many different supernaturals there were.

"No can do. Anyways whats the plan for today?"

"I was kind of hoping we could stay in," Bonnie suggests much to everyones disappointment.

Onyx pretended to gag while Ava just laughed.

"Why don't we go for a swim?"

"Ava, you just went for a swim. I can smell you from here." Onyx narrows her orbs. She can't stand the smell of fish.

"She smells nice," Bonnie chips in and its true. She always smelled of vanilla and sea water; not a bad combination.

"Sure, if you love the smell of tuna," she retorts earning her a scowl from Ava.

Bonnie smiles softly. Watching her two close friends playfully argue reminds her of the time she and Caroline use to do the same.

Bonnie knows the more she thinks about leaving Mystic Falls, the guiltier she'll feel.

The _one _thing she isn't at all regretful about…is _him. _

… … …

Sixty days.

Sixty days and Damon Salvatore still looked like a burnt corpse. Sixty days and _still _the Scooby Doo gang hadn't found a way to heal him.

They tried everything. Human blood, vampire blood, even hybrid blood but _nothing _worked. After awhile it seemed like they couldn't find the solution, that or they stopped caring.

Damon spent most of his time hauled up in his room feeling sorry for himself. It wasn't like the vampire to sulk, but what else could he do?

Bonnie Bennett hadn't been heard from in more than two months. At first, Damon _hated _her for what she did to him. Sometimes he wonders if he would have been better off dead, yet part of him actually _thanks _Bonnie. She's given him time to think about himself as a person, what he's been doing with his life.

Stefan of course was there for him every minute of every day. He could have sworn remembering Stefan _cry _upon finding his disfigured body for the first time. He half expected his little brother to laugh in his face but nothing of the sort happened.

Stefan brought him blood when he needed it, gave him space when he needed it.

Caroline whom he thought would tease him, visited him almost everyday. Yes she had every reason to hate him but in the end they were still friends. She was always there for him even when he treated her like shit. She would certainly give him an earful but she was still _there. _

"Damon?" Stefan pokes his head in the curtain closed room. When there was no reply Stefan sighs and leans against the door frame.

"I thought you should know…she came by to visit you today."

Damon rolls his azure eyes in disbelief. Elena had visited him only a few times over the course of two months. He honestly didn't blame her for procrastinating a visit.

He buries his head underneath the satin pillow, attempting to drown out his brothers voice.

"Look I know you're upset with her, but you have to give her time."

Damon's head shoots up in anger.

"Give _her _time? Are you serious Stefan?"

He narrows his leaf green eyes at the outburst. The room was still dark so he couldn't see Damon's expression.

"Yes. Like I gave _you _time Damon."

He groans in annoyance. Stefan had eventually found out about Elena sleeping with him behind his back. While it angered him to feel so betrayed, Damon was still his brother. He refused to let yet another girl ruin that.

"If an annoying vampire barbie can visit me everyday, _every fucking day,_ then why can't she? Tell me Stefan. Why does she keep putting me off with bull shit excuses?"

"Damon," Stefan says softly. The last thing his brother needs is to get angry.

"Forget it Stefan. I'm tired." And sad, and depressed and lonely and desperate.

He nods understandingly and silently closes the door. There are days when Stefan hates Bonnie too. He hates seeing his brother in so much pain all because of a stupid spell, but he too can understand her hatred towards him.

All he wants now is to find Bonnie, apologize, and get her heal Damon. How he plans to do that puts him at unease.

**A/N: Dunno bout you, but I did not enjoy this chapter. And it turned out a lot longer than expected. Well anyway, how did you guys like Onyx and Ava? Ava's name translates to ****_A pair of river goddesses & gods in Igbo. _****Her last name, Sedna, means ****_Inuit goddess of the sea. _****I didn't directly say what Ava is, but i'm guessing you guys already know ;) I'll have an actual flashback on how Bonnie met her. For the record, i'm trying to make these character diverse. Ava is Puerto Rican and i'll explain how her culture ties in with her being the supernatural that she is. Next chapter, Elena finally visits Damon, Rebekah meets Onyx for the first time in centuries, a flashback with Ava and more:) I'll also explore how the gang felt when they learned Bonnie was responsible for Damon's appearance. Don't forget to Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this fan-fic is supposed to be about Bamon, but the other characters are still just as important to the fact that Damon's face is permanently fucked up. All will be revealed if you're just patient. Enjoy :)**

_"__Come love, don't be shy." The Original vampire motions with her hand. Even with fangs elongated, irises red and blood trickling down her chin, Rebekah Michaelson is still beautiful._

_The scarlet haired newborn hesitates, gazing at the helpless man the blonde had nearly drained dry._

_"__He's going to die anyway, you might want to get it while it's fresh." She cocks her head to the side, her blonde curls bouncing as she does so._

_"__It appears I've made a mistake thinking you could be one of _us,_" Rebekah sighs and shakes her head._

_"__Wait! No!" The Romanian girl cries out, her accent thick and heavy. "I am one of you! I just…I need more time."_

_Onyx bites her dry lips and clasps her pale fragile hands together. She had only fed once since her transition; she was slowly and painfully deteriorating. _

_"_You _don't have any more time!" Rebekah snaps. In a blur she's standing in front of her. Onyx jumps at the sudden movement, still not used to vampire speed._

_"__How do you expect to be a vampire when you're too weak to even feed? This man wastes his life in liquor, you'd be doing him a favor! You have potential…" Rebekah pauses, gazing into the girls nearly black irises. Without words she can tell Onyx is pleading with her._

_"__Perhaps my brothers were right about you."_

_Onyx falls to her knees, feeling helpless. Her hair is a frazzled mess and she almost looks human, sickly human._

_"__I can't…I can't take a human life."_

_"__Yes. You can and you will." Before Onyx has time to register what's happening, Rebekah's cold fingers are tightly wrapped around her neck._

_She's not sure what happens next, but she feels something warm and delicious trickling down her throat._

_"__Mmm," she moans and realizes she's being force-fed. It's not long before her vampiric features take over and she looks noticeably far from human. _

_Rebekah takes a step back, watching the girl feed viciously on the now dead man. A sad smile graces her features._

_"__Congratulations love. You are now part of the vampire family." _

End.

Onyx nearly screams as she wakes up from her slumber. Her forehead is sweaty and her skin clammy.

"Onyx? Onyx are you alright?" She's met with concerned green eyes attached to a beautiful brown face.

"It's the same one, isn't it?" Ava says softly, gently stroking her friends back to calm her down.

Yes. It's the same nightmare.

"I'm fine guys. Go back to sleep." With out waiting for a response, she dives back under the covers.

Ava exchanges a worried glance with Bonnie whom shrugs half heartedly.

"We'll talk tomorrow," she mouths. Ava rolls her eyes knowing Onyx refuses to talk about her time as a newborn. 800 years and she still hadn't gotten over it.

"I think i'm going for a swim," Ava whispers to the already half asleep witch.

"Mm," is her response.

Ava walks quietly to the beach, enjoying the feel of sand slide through her toes. She always loved the beach; the sound of the waves crashing, even the annoying seagulls. The water was especially prettier at night.

Just mere seconds of the water gently touching her ankles, Ava dives in the waves. Born a mermaid, she was able to take the human form, only if her body was completely dry. Once engulfed in water, a beautiful tale with icy blue scales took place of her legs. The fin running down her back was a clear lavender color, nearly matching her bluish-purple orbs.

Her large tail cuts cleanly through the water, allowing her to swim fast with ease. The moonlight above makes her beautifully patterned scales sparkle and her luscious black hair shine. Ava loves every part of being frost mermaid. The ability to freeze water, the immunity to coldness, all of it. One would think a mermaid born in the tundra would prefer the glaciers and icy fortresses, but Ava quite enjoys sunny California. There's more life here than her previous home at the north pole.

Her older sister, also a frost mermaid, had stayed back home, wanting nothing to do with humans. She could understand why, they were destructive and careless, but that didn't stop Ava taking the risk. She was fascinated by the ones who only _looked _human. Ava had met her share of supernaturals; from werewolves to fairies, even her own friends. She was unsure how she managed to become best friends with an ancient vampire and an all powerful Bennett witch, but Ava was glad, in a way it made her feel safer.

She had only a couple tricks up her sleeve, she was no witch but she had a strong affinity for water. She remembered being able to turn whole bodies of water into nothing but slick ice. Her sister, Neva, was once able to create a hurricane, even a blizzard on the night of a full moon. Being so far away from home had temporarily weakened her powers, but every full moon she could feel them growing, coming back to her. Hell, she could draw water out of thin air if she wanted to, but it probably wouldn't do much if a vampire or the such attacked her.

Ava spots a couple of dolphins swimming together and smiles, a few bubbles escaping her now shimmery frosty blue lips.

She waves to them and although they cannot speak, they acknowledge her presence by bobbing their heads.

She laughs, causing even more air bubbles before she rises to the surface. The air feels crisp and fresh.

Ava closes her lids which shimmer with lavender sparkles here and there. She knows there are a couple of Earth mermaids in this area; she just was never able to get in contact with them. It was a little lonely when you didn't live with other mermaids, even if they weren't from your own tribe.

She opens her eyes and dives back under, nearly screaming when something bright and green cuts in front of her.

_"__What the hell!" _she sends out mentally, hoping whatever sea creature who had just so rudely pushed past her can hear.

She glances around the water, seeing now nothing but blue and moonlight reflecting. The tiny fish that were once following her had disappeared.

"_Hello?"_ she tries again.

No response.

Maybe a different approach.

_"__Hello? My name is Ava Sedna from the northern tundras. Can you hear me?" _

_"__What is a _frost _mermaid doing in _our _waters?" _the voice is filled with disgust upon Ava's presence.

Ava rotates her tail, hoping to see whoever sent her the message.

"_Are you…an earth mermaid?" _she sends, her excitement building. She's never met mermaids of the other elements before.

"_Yes child," _a friendlier, more gentle voice enters Ava's head.

"_Why can't I see you?" _she asks curiously.

_"__We do not wish to be seen." _

_… … …_

Damon lies on his back, staring blankly at the slightly cracked ceiling to his room.

Why was he still alive? He was undesirable, hideous and pathetic. Moping around served him no purpose and it was clear Bonnie Bennett wasn't returning to fix him.

He didn't blame her either, yet he never thought that whatever fucked up relationship they had would come to this point. He almost misses her presence.

He likedBonnie enough that he wanted to take care of her even when she didn't need an ounce of his protection. Damon felt he owed the little witch for all the times she'd saved his vampire ass from the likes of even more powerful supernaturals.

He wouldn't go as far to say they were friends; they weren't. But they had a mutual understanding of each other…until now of course.

Damon closes his eyes which are getting watery. He clenches his fists, bites his lips and _refuses _to shed a tear.

Damon fucking Salvatore does not cry, ever.

"Damon?" his eyes pop open upon hearing the feminine voice.

A blond head peaks in his door way.

"You still alive in there?" Caroline asks, half jokingly.

He can't help but roll his eyes at her comment.

"What is it barbie?" Caroline pauses before entering his room and plopping at the foot of his bed. He doesn't even bother covering his mutilated face; the blonde vampire has made it clear that physicall appearances do not bother her. In a way it comforts Damon knowing this girl isn't disgusted by his horrendous face.

"I can't stay for long," Caroline admits apologetically. She clears her throat and fiddles with her hands.

"We're still working on…finding her."

"You're wasting your time," he murmurs.

She narrows her cornflower blue orbs at him menacingly.

"God Damon! She's my _best friend_. Excuse me for thinking she cares enough about us to actually come back, you-" she pauses, noticing his voice sounds different; choked up.

Her gaze softens and she leans forward.

"Have you…have you been crying?"

He doesn't answer right away which confirms her suspicions.

"Hey," she coaxes, placing a hand on his own wounded one which he immediately snatches away.

"I'll ask you again. What is it?" Caroline sighs in defeat. Arguing with a depressed vampire isn't the best of ideas.

"I talked to Elena."

Damon stiffens.

"She's coming by tomorrow afternoon. I thought you should know."

_Great. _

"I thought you weren't speaking to her." .

She shrugs. Elena _was _one of the reasons Bonnie left in the first place; or so she had predicted.

"I'm trying to be…mature about this."

Damon smirks which earns him a glare.

"Look," she repositions herself on the bed.

"You can be mad at Elena I get that…but hating _Bonnie _isn't going to heal your face. She made a choice that _didn't _end with you dying."

"I would be better off dead," he spits out. Caroline ignores him and continues.

"At least be thankful for that. Deep down we both know, even _you _can't hate Bonnie."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demands, wondering where the blonde is going with this. She gives him a knowing look. He knowns exactly what it means.

"Just that I know you have a soft spot for her."

"I dont-"

"Denial isn't a good look for you."

"Get out Caroline," he growls.

"Aw, hate you too Damon."

… … … …

Bonnie slips a plump green grape between her lips while trying to contact Onyx via iPhone. She must have left during the night; her nightmares had really taken a toll on her.

"Bonnie!" Ava bursts the beach house, causing the witch to nearly choke on her grape.

Her skin is still slightly scaly and an odd shade of blue. She must have just finished her swim.

"Earth mermaids, they're here!"

Bonnie raises her eyebrows. Earth mermaids were some of the few rarely seen out at sea. Especially in California.

"You saw one?"

"Well not exactly…I communicated with at least two I think. One of them swam passed me, it was too fast for me to really see anything."

"That's…amazing, but what do they want with you?"

Ava takes a deep breath before confessing.

"They didn't exactly say, but I think they know a way to heal your friend."

End.

**A/N: Next chapter will start off with Elena and Damon, we'll finally learn the reason why she's been putting Damon off. Also, in reality Damon wouldn't be so mad at Elena, but keep in mind it's been sixty days and she's only visited him a couple of times. He's had time to build up his anger. **

**When Bonnie created the spell against Damon, she never knew (or never cared to know) the spell to ****_undo _****his burned appearance. So if Bonnie can't heal Damon, who can exactly? ;) **

**If at any point I'm being too descriptive with these characters, let me know! I just really want a visual created. Ava's older sister, Neva, looks similar to Ava (as a mermaid, not facial appearance) except her tail is lavender with blue fins whereas Ava's is blue with lavender fins. Neva translates to ****_A River Goddess. _**

**Also, more reviews means quicker update! Till next chapter…**


End file.
